


Car Kicking Reduces Stress

by ml101



Series: Hope Is Worth Fighting For [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle is Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: Prompt: "I’ve had a really awful day so I started kicking a car out of frustration and it turned out to be your car I’m so sorry"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my “Hope Is Worth Fighting For” series for @rumbelleishope on tumblr. As well my second fic update for my birthday week.
> 
> The prompt was part of an AU list that leni-ba reblogged on tumblr. Hoep you guys enjoy!

The Rabbit Hole was full.

Belle regretted agreeing to Ruby's double date the minute she entered the bar. Not only was it packed with people, not only was the fact that the double date was with Gaston Hunter but she did not take into consideration that it was Friday and that Roger Gold would be at his usual table, playing pool with David Nolan, Robin Locksley and Killian Jones.

"Come on Belle," urged Ruby as they sat at the table where their dates were waiting. Ruby's date seemed to be with Graham Hunter, Gaston's younger brother and Belle resisted the urge to groan in frustration.

She and Gaston had been seeing each other on and off because the brute was easily distracted by any beautiful woman in existence. She hadn't told Ruby that she and Gaston had gotten into another fight earlier that day because she didn't want to ruin her friend's plans for the night.

She couldn't help but glance at the men playing pool. Gold looked as impeccable as ever. Sure he had loosened his tie and undid the top buttons of his shirt. But he was still wearing his jacket and man was his short hair hotter than ever.

Roger Gold was looked smart, acted smart, and could hold his own conversation when it came to books. By Belle's judgement, the only man in Storybrooke that has probably read more books than her.

Belle resisted the urge to groan. Why was she with someone like Gaston when she could be with someone like Roger Gold?

"Earth to Belle?"

Belle shook her head and gave Ruby a bright smile. "Sorry, what are we eating?"

They ordered and Ruby and Graham kept the conversations going but Belle would still find herself gazing back to the group of men at the other end of the room, eating, drinking and playing pool.

Gold seemed to be the one winning as the other men grumpily gave him money, the older man wearing a smug smile.

Ruby nudged her one's again with a kick underneath the table. Belle returned her gaze to her own companions and apologized for having her head in the clouds and she forced herself to stop looking at Roger Gold.

The dinner was ok enough. Gaston managed to be civil, bordering on being quite and seemed to be even be nonexistent. But Ruby and Graham could tell there was something wrong.

"You know, I'm not feeling all that well," said Belle as Ruby glanced her way again. "I'll just call it a night."

"Yeah me too," said Gaston and Belle resisted the urge to glare at him. "You can have the car, Graham. I'll walk and won't wait up."

The two left the Rabbit Hole together but before Belle could turn and walk towards the library apartment she lived in, Gaston gently took her arm.

"Look Belle, I just wanted to clear the air," began Gaston as he rubbed the back of his head. "I mean you're beautiful and we look great together...but you're just-odd. I mean were sitting together and you never even looked at me…most people do you know."

Belle resisted the urge to roll her eyes and was just about to tell gaston what she really fet about him but the man beat him to it. "Look being odd…I mean that in the nicest way possible…I mean at least odd is better than weird…but I think we should just stop seeing each other."

Belle's words died in her throat as she stood there, too shell shocked to even think. Gaston was the one actually ending whatever it was between them-and here she thought she'd have to file a restraining order.

"So um, yeah, it's over," said Gaston as though it wasn't a big deal and that she was just one of his girls of the week. It was that the finally got her to snap out of her shock but by that time Gaston was long gone and Belle couldn't do anything.

She growled in frustration and swung her purse at the nearest solid thing where she stood...which happened to be a car. Not satisfied, she began kicking the car's front wheel and slamming her fists on the hood.

She didn't know how long she attacked the car but with her energy finally spent, she gave the wheel one last kick before straightening her coat and was all ready to turn and head to her apartment when she heard a cough from behind her.

"I could have sworn my car never did anything against you Ms. French."

"Oh crap," thought Belle. "Of all cars…"

She turned to see a rather amused Roger Gold standing in front of her, arms crossed, car keys in one hand and a raised eyebrow aimed her way.

"I-"

"She's suffered worse," said Gold as he walked over and leaned on the side of his car. "But it's usually because I didn't agree to an extension of rent. Seeing as I don't own the apartment above the library, I dare say you must really have it out for me, Ms. French."

"No, it's not-," stammered Belle. "It's not-your car just had to be at the right place at the worse time."

Gold raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Bad night?"

"You can say that again," said Belle as she stood next to him, leaning back on the car as well. "I've had a really awful day so I started kicking a car out of frustration and it turned out to be your car."

She blushed profoundly and made herself look him in the eye. "I'm sorry."

"I'm glad to be of service," replied Gold with a smile and Belle couldn't help but laugh. He sure did know how to make her feel better. "Day isn't over, Ms. French. How about some hot chocolate at Granny's. Neal swears it'll turn any dark day upside down."

Belle smiled even brighter at the thought of Gold's young son dragging his father to hot chocolate whenever Gold looked like he could use one.

"My treat," said Gold as a final push and Belle chuckled.

"How can I say no to that," said replied Belle as Gold opened the passenger side of his car and offered her his hand. "And you can call me, Belle."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So someone on tumblr gave me the idea of writing Gold's perspective so here ya go!

Roger Gold wasn't a social man. To be honest, he was happy being the hermit of the town. But that had changed when Neal had started school and the usual quite of his home was replaced with the noise of toddlers playing.

David Nolan was a frequent visitor now for the Victorian, as he usually picked up his daughter Emma who was Neal's new best friend. ("Don't worry Papa, you'll always be my Papa even if I have a new best friend.)

And it was during one of those visits that David asked Gold if he wanted to play pool with him and some other fathers that Friday night.

"We're all fathers to young kids and we could use a guy's night," offered David which made Gold just look at him funny. "Mary Margaret, Regina and Tia all offered to look after Neal. They'll be having their own girl's night as well."

"Looks like your deputy and his family are doing well," said Gold as he offered David a glass of iced tea. "I've finalized that restraining order for Alice's mother. They should breathe easily now."

David nodded. Killian Jones was the town's new deputy and he had moved because his first daughter's mother was just released from prison and Killian didn't want her anywhere near young Alice. So he had relocated with his new family to Storybrooke. David had asked Gold's help in making sure his new deputy would be safe, legally.

"Scary business that," began David. "I mean, the man even changed his name from Rogers just so that woman wouldn't get a wind of them and she still found them."

"Well she may have found them," began Gold. "But she won't get her hands on young Alice. She'll have to fight an entire town if she even tries."

David smiled as the sound of young legs all ran towards the kitchen. "Hey, y'all. You guys done with your art project?"

"It's going to be the best poster the school has ever saw," proclaimed Emma as she exchanged high fives with Neal, Roland and Alice.

"Alright, we have to drive Roland back to the mayor's house and drop Alice at the station," said David as he ushered them to the car. He turned to look at Gold. "So Friday?"

Gold shrugged and turned to Neal. "You alright with a playdate with Emma, Roland and Alice this Friday?"

The kids all shouted their joy and excitement and Gold turned to David. "There's your answer."

And that one Friday game of pool turned into a weekly thing for the men while the ladies all took turns to which house they would have the kids playdates and experiment with their culinary and baking skills.

Although al women tend to tease Gold that it was high time their group of three turned to a group of four because the men and children outnumbered them by one.

Which ended up being the topic of the night.

"You have to admit, the ladies do have a point," began Robin as David attempted (and failed) to put anything on the pocket. "It's about time you get yourself out there."

Gold sent him a glare. "I don't have to do anything. Neal and I are perfectly happy."

"Not as happy as when you're talking with the librarian," said David as Killian and Robin snorted in laughter.

"Nolan," warned Gold as David shrugged his shoulders and let Killian take his turn.

"Oh come on, Roger," began David as he sat beside them and took a drink from his beer. "What you do on a day to day basis at the diner, it's like a scene from a romcom."

"Man has a point," said Robin.

"Tia and I thought you were married when we saw you at the diner the first time," remarked Killian. "Imagine my surprise when Ruby said that Gaston was Belle's boyfriend."

"Now there's an unlikely match," said Robin as he took Killian's spot and aimed for the eight ball. "Wonder what Belle sees in that buffoon."

Gold rattled off a lot of things that Gaston had and he didn't but he did not dare voice it out. The weekly pool game at the Rabbit Hole had made Gold realize that there was something to gain from having other men acquaintances that were his age and not his son's.

"Yeah well I don't really think that relationship is going to last any longer," began David as Robin began to beat every single one of them. "And when that happens, Roger is going to make his move."

"I will do no such thing," said Gold as Robin finally failed to pocket the 11th ball and Gold took his turn, pocketing everything and winning his second game of the night. "Now can we moved on from talking about my personal life."

"You mean the lack of one?" asked David as the other three laughed and Gold just shook his head. "Alright, alright...let's move on to Robin and how Regina seems to be glowing these days."

And so it went that every Friday, the four men gathered and played pool. Occasionally teasing each other about their past, their children, their day to day lives in the quiet town of Storybrooke. That was until one Friday night, they had arrived and Belle French was on a date with Gaston Hunter.

Well Ruby and Graham were also sitting at the same table but there was no thinking required to see that the people on that table were having a double date.

"She doesn't seem to be enjoying her evening," began Killian as he and Gold turned to the table of four. "Tia and I heard them arguing at the diner earlier today. I didn't think they'd patch things up quiet quickly."

Gold could only nod as he drained his Scotch. To be honest, he was a little disappointed seeing Belle and Gaston together at the Rabbit Hole. Belle had been giving him hints that she had planned on ending things with the brute and Gold was a little overjoyed with that. Belle deserved so much better than the neanderthal.

The night continued but Gold couldn't help but sneak glances at the table of four. Belle seemed to not be enjoying her night...but so was Gaston. They remained quiet and not interacting while Ruby and Graham kept the conversation going.

"Earth to Roger," said David as the other man nudged the older one with his shoulder. "Maybe you should go and make her night by rescuing her from the date from primeval."

Before Gold could reply, both Belle and Gaston stood from their table and left together. Gold's heart sank...well that was just great.

"Now's your chance," whispered Robin as he and Killian dropped their game and went back to the table.

"What do you mean my chance?" asked Gold.

"Did you see their faces?" asked Killian. "They both weren't enjoying the evening. And I told you, Tia and I heard them arguing. My detective skills tell me that they ended things earlier and Belle just didn't want to ruin Ruby's plans for the evening."

"You have no evidence of that, detective," replied Gold as he drained his glass. "Besides-"

"Gold, either you go out there and talk to Belle or I'm going to tell the ladies that next Friday you're hanging out with them instead of us," said David.

"How sure are you that she's even still outside?" asked Gold.

"Wanna bet?" asked David. "If Belle isn't outside, we'll take care of the kids next week and the ladies get to have their own girl's night."

"But if she is," began Killian. "Next week's drinks are on you."

"For the whole night," added Robin.

"You're on," said Gold as he grabbed his coat and keys, fully intending to head to Regina's home to pick up Bae and maybe watch a movie-

He stopped dead in his tracks when Belle French was outside the Rabbit Hole, frustrated and vigorously kicking the front tie of his Cadillac and slamming her fists on the hood.

Gold raised an eyebrow but Belle seemed to not notice his arrival. She gave his car one final kick and then straightened her coat. Satisfied, she turned and began walking away.

Now or never…

He cleared his throat. "I could have sworn my car never did anything against you Ms. French." He said as he walked closer.

He saw her froze and for a second he thought she was going to run but she slowly turned and, a sheepish expression on her face.

"I-"

"She's suffered worse," began Gold as he walked over and leaned on the side of his car. "But it's usually because I didn't agree to an extension of rent. Seeing as I don't own the apartment above the library, I dare say you must really have it out for me, Ms. French."

"No, it's not-," stammered Belle. "It's not-your car just had to be at the right place at the worse time."

Gold raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Guess the boys were right. "Bad night?"

"You can say that again," said Belle as she stood next to him, leaning back on the car as well. "I've had a really awful day so I started kicking a car out of frustration and it turned out to be your car."

She blushed profoundly and made herself look him in the eye. "I'm sorry."

"I'm glad to be of service," replied Gold with a smile and Belle couldn't help but laugh. Oh that was a sound he would treasure. Seeing her smile fueled his confidence and he dared to make a move. "Day isn't over, Ms. French. How about some hot chocolate at Granny's. Neal swears it'll turn any dark day upside down."

Belle smiled but that wasn't actually a yes so he pushed on. "My treat."

"How can I say no to that," replied Belle with a chuckle.

Gold smiled and opened the passenger side of his car and offered her his hand. "And you can call me, Belle."

"Roger," said Gold as he bowed slightly and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "Your chariot, my lady."

"Thank you kind sir," replied Belle and as Gold quickly shut the door and got into the driver side he saw the three men all cheering for him and smiling like the Cheshire Cat by the window of the Rabbit Hole. Gold shook his head but smiled and saluted to them.

He was buying drinks next week but he couldn't be any happier losing a bet.


End file.
